20 Song Drabble
by Nitedream
Summary: Yup. Exactly what the title means. Saw one of these and wanted to do my own, even though I have no idea what I'm doing. Zex/OC. Don't worry, I'm not in the habit of doing OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I saw one of these before, so I decided to do my best in doing my own!

Disclaimer: What the hell makes you think I own Kingdom Hearts? I only own Kira/Rixka. XP Face it, she's awesomer than youz. And yes, the 'z' was intentional. Cause I'm cool like dat. *starts beatboxing*

I'm so horrible. I'm doing one of these with a OC pairing, which I swore I'd never do ;; And it couldn't be someone nobody cares about, like Pence or Rai. Or Phil. But Phil gets on my nerves. stupid half-goat dumbass.

20 song drabbles is a-go! w00t!

Note: Please pay no real attention to the music that I ended up with...I was just surprised as you were. And the fact that the drabbles don't really fit the songs...EPIC FAIL

...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...

**In The End- Linkin Park**

"ZEXY~~!" BLAM

"Hello, Nobody I've never met before." Zexion said nonchalantly as the violet-haired girl ran face-first into the Lexicon he had held up as a shield.

"You suck at jokes, Zexy." Rixka rubbed her red nose as she grinned up at the slate-haired boy.

"What do you want, Rixka? You're not even supposed to be here, since you refuse to be in the Organization."

"I felt like pissing off Xemnas today!" Was the simple answer from such a simple girl.

"RIXKAAA~~~!"

"Ho shit." Rixka looked up at the sound of her name and took off, the sonic boom making Zexion's hair fly every which way.

It was the little encounters like this that made Zexion know that another day had gone by.

And he appreciated it. He knew of the female Nobody's non-existent feelings, but ignored them. They had no heart, so such a trivial matter doesn't exist to them...right?

"HULLOZ, ZEXY~!" VI looked up from his armchair to see...somehow Rixka had ended up on top of the bookshelf.

Was she part monkey?

He watched her scratch her cheek sheepishly.

"I'm kinda stuck...can you get the ladder for me?" She called down.

Zexion sighed and did as asked, waiting at the bottom as she decided half-way down to be a genius and kicked out her legs so she could SLIDE down.

Zexion looked up at the little scream the violet-haired girl emitted, just to end up flat on his back as he subconsciously tried to catch the falling Nobody.

...

...

"I'M SO SORRY, ZEXY~! I KNOW YOU WERE SAVING YOUR FIRST KISS WITH DEMY, AND I TOOK THAT AWAY FROM YOU! I'M SO SORRY~~! FORGIVE THIS WRETCHED SOUL!"

Zexion sat up, one gloved hand touching his tingling lips, where Rixka's had been when she landed on top of him. He looked up when what she said finally registered.

"What do you mean by 'Saving my first kiss for Demy?' Are you talking about Number IX? Are you insinuating that I'm GAY?"

Rixka uttered a small 'Eep' at the look on his face and run off. Just to crash into Lexeaus.

"I DID NOT STEAL ZEXY'S FIRST KISS!" She yelled and ran around him. Lexeaus just stood there, puzzled as all hell why the girl was denying something that never happened. As far as he knew, anyway. That thought was dispelled when he looked in on Zexion in the library.

"So you two did kiss." Lexeaus stated.

Zexion looked up and stood quickly, muttering.

"Doesn't matter."

**What I've Done- Linkin Park**

"Your somebody actually killed a person?" Zexion asked as he and Rixka were back at their posts in the library. She had come to put black dye in Saix's shampoo bottle, and was now waiting for the results.

Rixka nodded, laying across a flat book cart. Zexion had no idea how she thought that was comfortable in the slightest.

Kira grinned. "Several people, actually. And animals. I was reading Kira's journal. She's been EVERYWHERE! It was with her grandfather, but still. The things she's done! I'm glad I came from somebody so awesome."

"It's 'awesome'...because she's a murderer? She KILLED people, Rixka."

"So do the Heartless. They steal people's hearts. Then us Nobodies kill Heartless, resulting in these people never being themselves again. It's murder in its own right."

Zexion thought for a minute, pulling apart Rixka's logic apart to find a loophole.

"You're right." He realized after a minute.

"Course I'm right. I had ages to think this stuff out, since I don't sleep."

"You should."

"I don't exist. Why would I need sleep? Waste of time that I could use for other purposes. Like stalking hot guys? And rooting through their trash and taking pictures of them while they're in the shower...yum...I made a scrapbook! Wanna see?"

"NO."

"Aww~! But I have a section dedicated entirely to you~!"

"What?" Zexion asked, freaked out.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! I was never here!" Rixka denied and slinked off to hide in the Batcave, which is what she calls Xaldin's closet.

**Hero- Enrique Iglesias**

Note: This one is AU

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN' DISGRACE!" SMASH. A beer bottle broke apart as it hit the wall next to Zexion's head. "You know what the neighbors say about me and your mother, god bless her soul?"

Zexion didn't say anything, but tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his mother. Dead four years today.

"GET OUT, YOU FUCKIN' FAGGOT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU COME BACK, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Zexion grabbed his school bag and ran out, not even bothering to shut the door, the slight shower he ran through drenching his oversized black hoodie.

"Well, hey there pretty lady." A Harley pulled over next to the lone slate-haired figure that was walking along the stretch of highway.

"I'm a boy, sir." Zexion said through clenched teeth.

"Good. 'Cause I ain't no 'Sir'." The rider took off the helmet, shaking out her long, dark purple hair. "The name's Rixka. What yours?

"Zexion." The boy said. His hands came out as the helmet came flying his way.

"Where you headed? I'll give you a ride." The girl, Rixka, said, propping up the bike and starting it up.

"Anywhere. Nowhere." Zexion said, climbing on behind the short female. "Just get me the hell away from here."

"Perfect! That's where I'm headed!" Rixka cheered, the Harley taking off at 80mph. "YAAA-HOOOO!"

Zexion just hooked his arms around ehr waist, the open-air coupled with the speed freaking him out. This was the first time he'd ever been on a motorcycle. Axel's big brother Reno had one, but he'd never ridden it.

They stopped for the night on the side of the road, where Rixka had pulled out a tent that was tethered to the back and started up a fire from fallen branches thanks to the surrounding forests. Zexion just hunched into himself.

He was in the middle of nowhere with a strange person.

No home, no family, all eh had was his backpack witht he little heart-shaped pin his mother had given him for his birthday before she died.

"Dude, come closer to the fire. Seriously. You wanna get eated up by skeeters?"

"Skeeters?"

"Mosquitoes, man."

Zexion nodded and scooted closer to the fire, focusing on the little rack where a pot for instant ramen was boiling away.

"Pork or Chili?" She asked.

"Pork, please." Zexion said.

"So, tell me about yourself, Zexy. How'd a hot piece of ass like yourself end up here?"

"My...father threw me out. Which is fine. We've never been close..." He winced when he flattened his palm against the ground to shift his weight. He let out a small cry of pain.

"Dude, why didn't you say you were hurt?" Rixka yelled as he held his wrist close to his chest. A slight tug and he let the purple-haired girl have it, untying the gauze she had around her arm to put around his wrist.

"Sorry...must've happened when my dad..."

"Hit you?"

Zexion nodded. Then something hit him. "Rixka...how old are you?"

"Seventeen next week."

"I'm older than you!" Zexion yelled, surprised. The way she acted, she could've passed for twenty, at least!

"Good. Then I won't feel bad for doing this." Rixka grinned, then meshed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she grinned at the shocked look on the slate-haired boy's face.

"You're cute, Zexy. But a little weak. Don't worry, a few months on the road, and you'll be as tough-skinned as me!"

**Mad- Ne-Yo**

"YOU IMBECILE!"

"I'M OBVIOUSLY SMARTER THAN YOU, SO DON'T START WITH THE JABS AT MY MENTAL AGE!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK HERE, IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO CAUSE TROUBLE FOR THE REST OF US?"

"THAT'S SOMETHING I'VE HAD TO ASK MYSELF A LOT! SINCE YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THE ONLY FRIEND YOU'VE GOT!"

"JUST LEAVE! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, SHRIMP! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE ME DOWN IN A FIGHT!"

"BECAUSE I PREFER TO USE MY BRAIN! YOU SHOULD TOO, IF YOU HAD ONE!"

"FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD AND SANDPAPERY, ZEXION!"

BAM

"Rixka, what are you doing back-"

"Fuck off, Demyx. I'm not in the mood."

Demyx slowly crept into the library, chuckling nervously as he escaped from Rixka's murderous aura. Just to squeak when he turned and saw Zexion standing there, looking off to the side where Rixka stood as they yelled at each other.

"OH! UH! Zexy! How-how're you doing?" Demyx asked.

Zexion head snapped up, making direct eye contact with Demyx.

"IX, something I can help you with?"

Demyx grinned nervously. "Uh...what did I come in here for? Oh...uh...this is why I write everything down!"

"It's the library, so for a book?" Zexion suggested.

"No, it was something to do with you...Oh! Saix heard you and Rixka arguing, and wants to know what's going on!"

"...She was putting her manga away in a place of literature. She even cut open the larger tomes to store away her doujin 'away from prying eyes'."

"Wow. That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Zexion narrowed his eyes at the mullet-haired musician.

"Well, from how loud you two were, I thought it was something bigger...but you can always buy new book, right? I mean, she even called you 'Zexion'. She NEVER calls you 'Zexion'."

The Cloaked Schemer was silent, back to why he was in the trance he was in why Demyx entered. The sound of his full name from her mouth...it was a crime against nature. Hell must've froze over.

"Give me your ice cream if you wanna live." Rixka growled, standing behind Axel and Roxas on top of Memory's Skyscraper. Axel relinquished his without a fight.

"What happened?"

"Zexion called me out when he saw me putting my manga up in the library. Since I've officially made myself at home in Lexy's closet, since Xaldy kicked me out of his, I needed someplace to put my doujin and crap."

"Wow, how bad did he tick you off? You just called him 'Zexion'." Roxas pointed out, licking his ice cream, distracting the redhead from the violet-haired Nobody.

"We're not friends anymore. I've no need to call him by his nickname. I'm grabbing my stuff and splitting in the morning. Get myself a bar or something in Port Royal."

"Good luck with that." Axel said distracted. Rixka threw ehr popsicle stick at his head and left.

"What am I gonna do, IX? What if she really doesn't come back?" Zexion asked, fingers laced through his hair as eh hunched over in his seat.

"Well, she ahs to at some point. Her stuff is still in Lexeaus's closet!" Demyx told the slate-haired boy, before standing up and flouncing out of the room, just to be ambushed by a horny Xigbar.

"Sup, muscle-man! Just grabbing my shit!" Rixka waved at the man, who nodded and went back to lifting weights. Rixka threw her maid outfit, first-aid kit, and leftover manga into the big box, sticking her torture equipment on top just to hide the other stuff.

"...You're taking your 'Teletubbies' DVD?"

"Already gave Barney to Demy. Look me up if you're ever in Port Royal!" She said, closing the door with her foot and bumping into someone.

"Sorry, dude."

"...'Teletubbies'?"

"It works, alright? Especially if you slip their eyes open!" Rixka yelled, without realizing who she was yelling at. She looked up and her mouth set in a grim line as she jumped up and picked up the box.

"Later, Zexion." Rixka told Number VI, moving around him. Subconsciously, Zexion grabbed ehr elbow to pull her back, making the box fall and her belongings scattering across the hallway as he mashed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry..." He told her when he let her go.

"...Jerk." Rixka muttered and got on her tip-toes to kiss him back.

**Spanish Eyes- Backstreet Boys**

Stare~

Stare~

Stare~

Stare~

POKE

"Cheater!" Rixka yelled when Roxas poked her nose, losing ehr concentration in their staring contest. Roxas 'whoop'ed and took the ice cream from the middle of the table.

"REMATCH, DAMN YOU!"

"With what? There's no more ice creams." Roxas pointed out. Rixka whined and let her hair make a THUNK sound as it made contact with the table. Then popped her head up, looking out into space.

"What's today?" She asked suddenly. Roxas had to think for a split moment.

"Wednesday?"

"FUCK!" Rixka yelled and raced out of the kitchen. "I HAVEN'T MESSED WITH XEMNAS IN THREE DAYS! HE'LL THINK I GOT SICK AND GET ALL WORRIED! I'M COMING MANSEX!"

"..." Axel entered the room, having passed the screaming Rixka in the hall. "Doesn't she have ehr own place to crash?"

"Nope. Living in Demyx's closet now, despite the overwhelming smell of peanut butter and mold." Roxas told him.

"Psst~!"

Zexion snapped his head up, looking around.

"Psst~!"

He looked up on a whim, seeing as the only one who dared intrude on his solitude had a habit of getting stuck on top of the bookcase. Only she wasn't there.

"I'M OVER HERE, YOU FUCKER!"

Zexion looked next to him to see a flash of purple disappearing to hide behind the chair. Zexion got on his knees to lean over and see that yes, it was Rixka hiding behind his chair...wearing something that was not her norm...

"Are you...wearing a french maid's uniform? And a dog collar...?" Zexion asked, one eyebrow arching high.

"Don't call attention to me, idiot! Mansex's on the warpath!"

"Do I wanna know?"

"No, not really."

"Alright, then." Zexion sat down in his chair right, a pink flush crossing his face.

"Pervert." Rixka deadpanned as she crawled out from behind the chair, sitting on the arm chair to read over his shoulder.

"It's a piece of quality literature!"

"A book on Kama Sutra? Dude, it's a porn book. See, right there. If that's not sex, then I'm a magic pickle." She said, pointing at a VERY detailed diagram.

"Then you're a magic pickle." Zexion said. By this time, his face had turned beet red. There was a half-naked hot chick right next to him, and he was reading a book on sex positions. This must be Murphy's Law or something of the sort...

"Would Master Zexy like some tea?" Rixka purred in his ear. Zexion flinched and turned his head towards her fast, to look at her strangely. That was the first time he noticed her almond-shaped eyes and olive undertone, despite the pale skin.

Unfortunately, with her position next to him, and his miscalculation of the distance apart, when Zexion turned his head, he face planted in something squishy right after he glanced her face.

"Zexy? OMG, ZEXY! Are you alright?" Rixka yelled as he fainted, his skin resembling a tomato.

..::TO BE CONTINUED::..

Yup. I'm gonna make CHAPTERS! HO MAH GAWD!

Yeah. Maybe I've gone over my head with this, especially since I have no idea what I'm doing.

I'll post the next one sometime next week.

SO REVIEW DAMMIT!

Love ya!

-Kira Nitedream

P.S: A little spoiler for ya. These are the five songs that are gonna be in the next chapter!

**Underground- Eminem**

**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**Broken- Seether ft. Amy Lee**

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

Yeah. I might have a little trouble with 'Underground'. And yes, somehow a Backstreet Boys song ended up on my mp3 player.

"It's a mystery." -Hatsuharu Sohma from 'Fruits Basket'.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, peeps! Chapter 2 is here! w00t!

Yeah, still no idea what I'm doing -_-'''

Enjoy anyway! *evil smile of doom and destruction* =^-^=

Yeah, umm...quick note. This follows no specific timeline. It jumps around quite erratically like my heart monitor. Doc thinks that it might be broken...

...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...

**Underground- Eminem**

**Note: Is it actually possible to write a fic to this song? The hell, man? I'll do my best. Oh, and there will be slight Saix/Rixka. Just because it's freakin' RIXKA, yo.**

"Hey, Luxy~~! Have you seen my Sexy Zexy?"

"Not now, darling, I'm in the middle of something." Luxord waved her off.

"Three of a Kind!" Xigbar slapped his hand down proudly.

"Full House!" Luxord countered. The two turned to the third member of their game.

"I got nothing..." Demyx said sadly. Both of the elder males started sporting lecherous grins.

"Alright, Demyx. Take it off!"

"...Are you guys actually playing strip poker?" Rixka asked. The two males gave distracted 'yeahs' as they watched Demyx stand up to take his pants off.

"HELL YEAH! SCOOT OVER, I'M JOINING!"

"YAY!" Demyx cheered. The two males groaned as Demyx started dressing again to start the new game.

**Half hour later**

Somehow, Saix, Marluxia, and Xaldin had been forced into the game, and all were in varying states of undress...except Luxord. Cocky British drunken bastard.

And that's when Zexion walked in.

"Rixka, Superior said to find out what you wanted so'd you leave...what the hell is going on?"

"ZEXY~~~!" Rixka cheered and jumped over the table to glomp the slate-haired male. "I missed you SOO much! Where'd you GO~~?" She cried.

"You saw me two hours ago." Zexion sniffed. "Have you been drinking?"

"NOPE! SAIX SPILLED HIS BLOODY MARY ON ME! Some of it just happened to splash into my mouth..."

"How come I don't have a nickname?" The berserker pouted. Oh yeah, he was drunk.

"Rixka! Are you in or out?" Axel yelled.

"I'm coming!" Rixka said, throwing a beer bottle at his head, not noticing Zexion's beet-red face when she bent over to retrieve it.

"...Since when did you own boxers? And wore them?" He asked, a bit mortified. The woman hugged him while she was in her underwear! It was worse than that maid's outfit from last week!

"Ages! Now c'mon! You can cheer me on while I whip the underwear off these drunk bastards! Stripping a young lady down to her unmentionables! They should be ASHAMED!"

"You're drunk, aren't you." Zexion deadpanned.

"...Maybe." Rixka muttered. Then launched herself over the table to plop back into her seat. Which was Saix's lap, because it got crowded around the little table, and no one wanted to move it to the dining room.

Saix left off a small 'oof', which was ignored.

"SEVEN MARY THREE! (Which is a great band, by the way.)" Rixka announced proudly, laying down a Queen, seven, and three of diamonds.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Never heard of that combo." Zexion said.

"I made it up!" Rixka announced proudly. "At the start of the game, I created the 'Ultimate Trump'! Eureka! Seven Mary Three!"

Axel sniggered. "If you think it in our terms, that means Saix is marrying Xaldin."

It was silent for a minute. Then the whole room went down laughing, except Xaldin, Saix, Zexion, and for some strange reason, Rixka.

"NO! MY SAI-SAI!" She turned around and snuggled into Saix. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, XALDY!"

"That so doesn't look right. He dwarfs you, and you're both in your underwear." Xigbar pointed out.

"Alri', alri', gents! Enough! XI, you had the lowest hand. Off they go." Luxord announced. Marluxia went beet-red as he stood up to take his underwear off.

"WOO-HOO!" Rixka cheered. "SHE'S A MAN!"

"Screw you, Rixka!"

"Nope. Sorry, Marly, but my bed is already crowded with Zexy and Sai-Sai." Rixka yawned, taking up the cards to deal them out, grabbing the cigarette she had tucked behind her ear.

"Light, Red?"

"What am I, your personal lighter?"

"Yes, you are. Now light me up, bitch." Rixka reached up so Axel could flick his fingers to do the tiny cigarette flame.

"Alright, gents! Seven Mary Three. Ace is high." She said. "Playing, Zexy?"

"No thank you."

**An hour later**

Everybody had lost their clothes. The only ones left were Luxord and Rixka, both down to just their underwear. Rixka had lost her bra twenty minutes ago. Good thing most of the Organization was blatantly gay. Rixka just kept humming under her breath as she laid a card down and picked up a new one.

"The hell are you singing, woman?" Axel finally exploded. Rixka leered.

"I just love condoms~! and lots of cum~!"

"I fold!" Luxord threw the cards in the air and left.

"...Underground?" Zexion asked. Rixka grinned.

"Who cares? I beat Luxord at cards! W00t! C'mon, Zexy! Let's go celebrate with lots of sex!" She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to her room. Zexion was too mortified to even put up much of a fight.

**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**

"GGRRRAAAAHHHHH-!" A loud screech sounded throughout the halls of The Castle That Never Was, jerking Zexion up out of his book. It sounded again, louder and longer. He poked his head out to see Demyx race past away from the noise.

"IX, what's going on?" Zexion demanded.

"Rixka went crazy! She got into a fight with Xemnas, then Saix got involved, and there's blood everywhere!"

Zexion paled and took off towards where the screeches were coming from, to see a beastly-Saix and...was that even Rixka? She looked worse off then Saix. Her eyes had gone completely black, her hair tie broke, and her cloak was ripped as black leathery wings -bat's wings- burst from her back.

The screech's were coming from her as she snapped ehr wings, bursting her forward as she clawed at Saix, the blue-haired male swinging his Claymore at her.

"YOU'RE NOT SENDING HIM TO HIS DEATH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" She growled, her voice low, husky, and just flat-out creepy.

"Rixka!" Zexion called, distracting her enough for Saix to land a decisive blow, throwing her across the room, a sickening 'CRACK' sounding as her back slammed against the wall, cracking it. Rixka slid down like a rag doll, her wings bursting until they popped out of existence, black dust settling everywhere.

"Get her out of here, VI." Xemnas ordered, restraining the Divider from finishing off the violet-haired Nobody.

Zexion obeyed without question, scooping the girl up and running off.

"Z-Zexy...?" Rixka rasped as she opened her eyes. "Don't die." She pleaded, wiggling out of his arms to stand on her own.

"Rixka, you need to lay down. You're injured..."

"I'm fine. Listen to me, Zexy. When you go to Castle Oblivion next week...don't die. Whatever you do, don't you dare die!" She growled out, grabbing his hands to hold him in place as she leaned her forehead against his. "Promise me, Zexion! If something happened to you, I'd go crazy. Without you, I would have no reason to exist in any form, Somebody or a Nobody."

"I can't promise anything, Rixka." Zexion told her. "You should go to Vexen and get healed." He ripped his hands from hers and started walking away, shaken by the look in her eyes. It was as if...she would kill him herself, before allowing anything to happen to him...

**Numb- Linkin Park**

"ZEXION!" Rixka yelled, busting in a room only occupied by Axel and that weird fake-Riku Vexen made. "Axel, where's Zexy?" Rixka asked, panting as she leaned on the door slightly, trying to catch her breath, a hand pressed against a stitch in her side that was leaking Darkness.

"What happened to you?" Axel asked, spying the Darkness and numerous cuts across her body, including a nice-sized gash across her stomach he could see through the torn cloak.

"No time! Where is he? He fought Riku before me, is he alright? DAMMIT, RED! WHERE IS MY ZEXY?"

Axel's body was blocking the rest of the room, making Rixka have to look around him when she heard a slight spluttering sound.

"ZEXY!" Rixka yelled in horror, rushing at the Replica with Discipline, knocking him away from the dying slate-haired male. "Zexy, stay with me, dammit! Please, stay with me! C'mon, c'mon! Potion, where the fuck are you? SCREW IT! CURAGA!"

The holographic leaves flicked for a moment then died. She didn't have any MP left to sustain it.

"Crying...what are you crying for?" Zexion rasped. "We have no hearts...no emotions..."

"Stupid! You're so stupid, Zexy! Emotions come from the friggen' BRAIN! Not the heart!"

Zexion smirked. "You're not so stupid after all...Rixka...go down fighting like you always do."

Rixka choked down a sob as he fully evaporated into Darkness. Tears were still rolling down her stony face, green eyes darkening and turning steely as she turned to Axel, Discipline in hand.

"That is the epitome of humanity you will ever find in a Nobody. Kill her, and you'll feel it too." Axel told the Replica.

"You killed him...give him back! Give my Zexion back, damn you to hell!" She yelled. "I can't feel him anymore. He's nowhere...Where is he? That wasn't my Zexy, where is my Zexy?"

"He's gone, Rixka."

"YOU'RE LYING, YOU BASTARD!"

Axel frowned. "Finish her." He told the Replica. Rixka dodged past them and through a portal she threw open by the doors.

**Broken- Seether ft. Amy Lee**

**This one has a slight Riku/Rixka feel to it. But trust me, there's no romance, Rixka-humor or otherwise.**

Rixka staggered through the halls, eyes dead. She had no idea what to do, but listen to Zexion's last wish.

Go down fighting.

And she was going to do that by going after the boy who's genes Vexen used to create the Replica.

She threw open the next set of doors, coming face to face with the exact boy she was looking for.

"You." Rixka growled. Riku took a step back, a little freaked at the fact her eyes were pitch black. "You killed Zexion. You killed my Zexion, you BASTARD!" Rixka threw herself at Riku, the force throwing him backwards. "Get up! Get up and fight me, you sick sonnuvabitch!" She pushed Riku back again when he got to his feet.

"What's the matter? Tuckered out from killing him? Are you so tired that you can't put up a shred of defense against me? Fight, damn you!"

"No! I'm not gonna fight you, Kira!" Riku yelled, but withdrew Soul Eater anyway.

"Who's Kira? There's no Kira here. Just you and me. Now fight me!" She screeched, withdrawing Discipline and brought it down over his head, Riku throwing up Soul Eater to block it. The two strained against the other's weapons. In a burst of power, Riku threw Soul Eater to the side, both it and Discipline ripping from their hands as he pulled Rixka to him while she was dazed.

"Let go of me, chickenshit!" She growled, trying to push herself away.

"You don't remember who you are, but I do. I'm sorry."

Rixka collapsed against him, tears coming from her eyes as she growled.

"I don't wanna hear that from you! If you were sorry, you'd kill me! I have nothing without Zexion! Without Zexion, I'm alone again...I don't want to be alone!" She cried, dropping to her knees. Riku looked down at the defenseless Nobody with pity. He summoned to Soul Eater to his hand, and brought it down, ending Rixka with one strike.

"You finally did something right...Riku..." Rixka smiled softly up at him, her hair darkening to brownish-black, her eyes lightening to a aqua-teal color like his own. "Say 'Yo' to Sora and Kairi for me, eh?"

Riku nodded before she closed her eyes and disappeared.

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

**Note: AU**

Yeah. I have no idea what to do here, I'm so sorry. But how about issuing this one as a challenge? YUP! I Challenge YOU! Create a ZexyRixy oneshot songfic to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace! If you're gonna attempt it, let me know in a review or a PM! If you need anymore details on Rixka's character that you couldn't tell from her role in my stories so far, then let me know, and I'll answer any questions you have!

JA NE!

-heart- Kira Nitedream

**AN: I will not continue until I get 8 reviews. Seriously, it takes 20 seconds just to say 'Yay!' or 'Go to hell!'. Chapter 3 is already written. I just want feedback, yo!**


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell, yo?

Thanks to those who did review: **nightmares tragedy** and **SilverWings104**

You guys rock! -heart and sparkly eyes- In fact, this chapter IS dedicated to **nightmares tragedy** for being the first reviewer! Yay! -clap clap clap- Thank you! You renewed my faith in the considerate reader of my multi-chapters ;_;

I got tired of waiting. But I'm serious about the next and final chapter! No chapter 4 until I see my review counter on 7! Rawr!

Do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kira/Rixka would be real characters, Kairi and Namine would be dead because they're pathetic bitches, All the Organization would still be alive (because, really, what was wrong with what they were doing? They weren't killing or kidnapping anybody, except Heartless, but Sora and everyone else do that too!), Riku and Sora/Axel and Roxas would be having hot buttsecks during every cutscene, and Yen Sid would be the muffin man. No idea why, I just like muffins. w00t.

...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...

**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

**Note: This is half Kira/half Rixka. so its kind of SoraxKira AND ZexionxRixka.**

_"Kira! Kira, no!" Sora yelled out, hugging the disappearing girl to him. "Please, don't go!"_

_"What? Oh...that's right...I'm not...Kira, anymore...I'm falling...falling...into darkness. Riku...Sora...Kairi...Please...I...don't want them to cry..."_

Rixka popped her head up from its resting place on her arms. "What...what was that? A memory?"

"Did you fall asleep?" Zexion asked from the chair next to hers.

Rixka nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think it was a dream...who were those people?"

"You're gaining your Somebody's memories, most likely. After all, she was barely older than the Keyblade Master, Roxas's Somebody."

"...I think that was him in my dream." Rixka told him. Zexion looked up from his book to stare at the serious-faced female. Obviously something was bothering her...she was never this eloquent. She hadn't even cursed yet. "And there was a girl there...she looked just like...me."

"Your Somebody." Zexion clarified. "Kira."

"Kira...she gave her heart away, and that was when I was created, just moments after Roxas." Rixka stood up. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit...my head hurts." And with that, she departed, leaving Zexion behind to look after her.

The next day, Rixka was a no show. The same the day after that. And that was when Zexion went looking for her, checking Xaldin, Lexeaus, and Demyx's closets. Even going so far as to check Axel's.

Rixka was gone.

Zexion went through a dark corridor into Twilight Town, and began calling on the lesser Nobodies to find her. They did, and he went through a portal to end up in the mouth of a dark alley. A glint of the never-ending fading sunlight glinted on her earrings, alerting him to her presence, if he hadn't already followed her scent.

"RIXKA!" Zexion called, running down the alley and dropping next to the unresponsive girl. He gathered her upper body against his chest and shook her. "Rixka! Rixka! Wake up!"

_"Shut up!" Riku yelled at Kira. "You leave me no choice, Sora. I'll save Kairi on my own. And you and your friends can just play Hide-and-Seek with some Heartless."_

_"RIKU! WAIT!" Sora yelled as he disappeared in a dark portal._

_"Why? Riku..." Kira whimpered. "A lost cause. The heart isn't strong at all...you'll kill us all..."_

"It hurts..." Rixka mumbled in her unconscious state, gripping her cloak where her heart would be, if she had one. Zexion shook the girl, grabbing the hand that went from gripping her cloak to gripping his own.

"Rixka, wake up. It's a memory!"

"Zexy..." Rixka opened her eyes, tears escaping down her cheeks as she flung her arms around the Schemer's shoulders. Zexion froze when he saw that unadulterated look of pure agony that showed through her eyes.

"How is it possible...you don't have a heart...how can you be hurting like this if you don't have a heart?"

Rixka just sobbed against his chest.

_"1..." Kira started._

_"2..." Sora._

_"3...!" The two called out together, stabbing themselves with the Keyblades._

_It happened so fast, all Donald, Goofy, Riku, and then Kairi could do was watch. A glittering half-black, half-white thing erupted from Kira's body as it turned into sparkles and darkness, the ravenette disappearing as her heart floated into Sora's chest as his 'heart' revived Kairi._

"She gave her heart to save the Keyblade Master...my heart."

Zexion shook his head. "You want to be whole again? But then, we couldn't be together anymore." He told her. "That was Kira. You're not Kira. You're Rixka. The Nobody, Rixka. Forget the memories that are not yours, and just be my Rixka."

The female Nobody smiled sadly and nodded, standing up with Zexion to return to the castle. It was time to move from Demyx's closet to Zexion's.

**Vampire Heart- HIM**

**Note: AU**

"Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly..."

"Who's there?" Zexion called out, looking around at the lavish, abandoned mansion he had been dared to enter by his so-called friends.

"Hehehehehe~~you're a cute one. Finally someone hot comes inside..."

"Who are you?" Zexion demanded. "Where are you?"

"Turn around." The slate-haired young man did, spinning on his heel until he caught sight of a dark-purple haired girl, smirking as she leaned against the doorway that lead into another room. "The name's Rixka, kid. What's yours?"

"Zexion..." he answered cautiously. "What are you doing here? This place is supposed to be abandoned..."

"Heh. Well, it's not. It's my home, and has been for the last 200 years."

Zexion stepped back as the girl chuckled, revealing extended canines ending in a needle-sharp point. "So, what brings you into here? Occult-freak? Hiding from Bullies? Or a dare from your friends?"

"The last one." Zexion answered. "Are you really a vampire? Is that why all those people keep disappearing around here on Halloween? You killed those people, didn't you?"

"Heh. Chill out, mortal. None of them are dead. Or undead, before you ask such a stupid question. I took enough to last me until the next Halloween, paid them for their troubles and turned them loose after wiping their memory. Nothing more, nothing less."

Zexion deflated slightly. "Oh...so the people missing..."

"Runaways. Their disappearance on Halloween, perfect for everyone to automatically think 'serial killers' or 'demons'." She waved her hand flippantly, straightening up from her post by the door and started walking towards her company, then around, eyeing the male.

"Quite nice...like I said, its been forever since a truly hot boy came in here, ever since that fiery silverette last year...oh, what was his name? Rick? Randy? No! It was Riku! That's it! Quite the little angst king, that one..."

She had stopped in front of the boy as he started backing up slightly. One glance at him, and she disappeared, just for Zexion to feel he had backed up into something VERY solid, and pitched forward, just for two thin, pale arms to wrap around his chest.

"Where do you think you are going? After so long of ugly, pimply FREAKS I'm going to let you go so easily? After all, you remind me so much of my lost love. He didn't react to the change very well. Poor Ienzo..."

Zexion threw himself against her arms, the surprise loosening her grip. He ran towards the grand staircase and upstairs. Stopping in the middle of a hallway, he looked around frantically before choosing a room at random, just to end up in a chapel-like room, the only direction beside the white marble, roses, and candles, was a large and ornately framed oil painting of a bluish-gray hair young man, his hair spiking up slightly and out of the blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into his very soul.

"You came into here of all places...saves me the trouble of dragging you."

Zexion wheeled around to see Rixka had soundlessly snuck up behind him, her bright green eyes staring up at the portrait, until a red sheen shined through them. Her mouth opened in a growl and she sprang at Zexion, her arms closed around him in a tight grip, her fangs sank deep into his neck with no more pain than the pinch of a syringe. He felt numb, though his neck where she bit was on fire. She detached herself and licked at the closing wound.

"Hold me if you want to stay alive. Despise me, love the sun. Love me, Zexy. I embody everyone's darkest fears, and their deepest desires." She whispered into his ear, making no sense. "Love me, and love the very thing that will kill me."

Then she felt arms come up and circle around her, embracing her against the slightly taller form of the slate-haired male.

**hot n cold- Katy Perry**

"-Okay, if we go here, and just let everyone else weaken him first, we have a great chance of getting out of the fucked-up castle alive!"

"That's even too cowardly for Number IX." Number VI pointed out on the diagram of the castle that Rixka bugged Namine into drawing for them.

"Zexy, we're going up against TWO Keyblade wielders. And for some strange reason, instead of fighting altogether, we're going one at a time so they can pick us off like flies. Which is just so fuckin' STUPID, whoever thought up that strategy should be shot. Point blank. In the loins. Mwahahaha."

"Was that last bit really necessary?" Zexion asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Wait...why are you worried? You don't have to go. You're not even part of Organization XIII."

"...Yesh, but Lexy is going. And I must stay in his closet to chase away any and all evil monkeys that want to point their finger at him menacingly."

"..."

"dot dot dot."

"You are quite the little moron, aren't you?" Zexion asked, actually serious. "You hang out with Number IX too much."

"Dude, just call him Demy, for god's sake."

"I refuse."

"Because you're a nutter butter."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Rixka grinned, innocent-like. Zexion started swatting at her little halo. "Or, we could go first while he's still weak!"

"Well, which is it? First or last?" Zexion asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"Hm...I GOT IT! But first, I need a zebra!"

"...And, why, pray tell, would you need a zebra?"

"To make this song drabble work, since the authoress's mp3 player hates her!" Rixka grinned. "The MV had a zebra!"

Zexion head made friends with the tabletop. And stayed there long enough to strike a conversation.

This girl was gonna be the death of him.

**Time of Dying- Three Days Grace**

Zexion laid across his bed, listening to the soft snores of the violet-haired girl using his stomach as a pillow.

Earlier, she had gone insane when she first heard of their mission to Castle Oblivion, under the charge of Number XI. After a few hours of the two not speaking to each other, Zexion finally broke down and promised, though compromised. He would not die until Rixka did.

And if he did, he would wait for her in the afterlife. But it wasn't quite enough for the none-Organization member. She refused to leave his side, even forsaking her closet to stay next to him. They were inseparable before, now she growled when anyone came near to possibly take away HER Zexy.

Though, while she was asleep, she still seemed troubled, but at least quiet and relaxed.

"Rixka...did you see something?" He murmured to himself. "But when we go to the castle, will the pull of your possessed heart call you away from my side?" He looked down to see Rixka had smiled slightly, before it pulled back into a frown. Zexion smirked and followed after her into dreamland.

Instead of his memories plaguing his dreams, he kept seeing malevolent teal eyes. Splashes of red. A distressed and injured Rixka next to him. Swirls of black and violent purple. Clashes of metal against metal. What was going on?

"Wait for me, Zexy!" Rixka's voice called after him as he pulled out of sleep.

**Voodoo- Godsmack**

Rixka stood in the center of a dark, deep black abyss. The only thing to stop it were two gray paths extending from where she stood and into separate directions.

"Huh? Where am I?" She mumbled, looking around.

_"Can you feel me? Can you hear me? Please, I don't want to be alone!"_

"Dah hell...?" Rixka turned back around to see a slightly transparent girl looking around in front of her, her long, shaggy ponytail sticking every which way. "Hey, dudette! Where are we?"

The ghostly ravenette looked around as if she heard a voice.

_"Where I'm going, will I be alone?"_

"Huh? YO! DUDETTE! I'm talking to you!" Rixka stepped forward to put her hand on the girl's shoulder, surprised when it went right through her. She withdrew it quickly, and watched the girl disappear.

"WHAT THE HELL? Where am I?"

"Rixka." Someone called from behind her. The violet-haired Nobody looked around and launched herself at the slate-haired Nobody that came to rescue her.

"ZEXY! What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why does it seem so familiar?"

"We're in your Somebody's memories, it seems. Remember, you wanted to know who she was, so you asked me to use the Lexicon on you..."

"I don't like it anymore, Zexy! It's scary!"

"I think this is where your Somebody lost her heart, and you were born." He pointed out. Rixka lifted her face out of the Schemer's cloak, and looked around, to see the ravenette from earlier was holding hands with a VERY familiar spiky-brown-haired boy, each of them holding a Keyblade, and facing a familiar silverette in a purple and black bodysuit, the mark of the Heartless splashed across his chest.

"Wait...the Keyblade Master?"

"Roxas's Somebody." Zexion reminded her. "You two were born together. Difference was, you could speak and think on your own. He couldn't, so he joined the Organization."

"So...wait...then, that girl holding hands with the Keyblade master is my Somebody!" Rixka realized. "DAMN! No wonder I'm smoking hot!"

Zexion coughed uncomfortably, nudging the girl just as the two raised the Keyblades to their chests simultaneously. The Keyblade Master didn't disappear, but the ravenette did, after her heart clashed with the heart coming from Sora.

"This is so weird...what was the Keyblade Master to Kira...?" Rixka asked. Zexion just shrugged.

"C'mon, we should go."

Rixka nodded and grabbed his hand, feeling herself lift weightlessly until she opened her eyes, the feeling of the cold, unforgiving floor of Zexion's room pressed against her back.

"Ugg...the return trip SUCKS...was that all a illusion based on reality?"

"Yes. Quite perceptive, Rixka." Zexion nodded.

A grumble echoed through the room, and the two focused on Rixka's stomach as it came to life, trying to snap at anything it could get in its mouth.

"I think i'm hungry..." Rixka grinned sheepishly as she went to poke her stomach, but got caught in the jaws of the belly-beast.


	4. Chapter 4

Ho mah gawd, Chapter four? Damn! 0.0

Jeez. Over 300 hits and I gotta threaten just for 7 reviews...and I still didn't get them!

Thank you so much, **SilverWings104**! Such a quick response, too! Not more than a few HOURS (as opposed to DAYS) after I finished, she graced me with her love. I'm so happy that you like my ZexyRixy. And I hoped I met and exceeded your expectations, as opposed to most OC stories I've read where the OC is just kinda...THERE. If you read my other fics, especially 'Kingdom Bitches', I've given my lovely little Rixka extreme depth by studying her Somebody, 'Kira'. In my personal opinion, I think I've even come close to **KatNoelle**'s Kaer/Kat in her fic 'Void'. Lovely work, there. If anything, I really recommend reading that one, but only if you have time because it is INSANELY long. Holy hell. :3

And to **Ikuto teh Kittycat**. Love, your review made my day. Make sure you send me a pic if you end up dying your hair purple like Rixka's. X3 So happeh~~! Though I don't think Rixka is a very good role model XD. When I can, I'm gonna mess around with DeviantArt and post a picture of Rixka. Maybe one of Kira. But since I phail at drawing, and I highly doubt the other artists will appreciate me screwing with their artwork, they'll have to be my crap screenshots :3

Wow...for being just a drabble, I'm as serious with this as I am when doing my actual multi-chaps. Speaking of which, how come nobody reviewed 'Free and Confined' or 'Love on Both Sides' yet? Especially since 'Love on Both Sides' now includes a lemon and is complete! I thought the pervs on this site would like my first attempt at gay porn...unless it was so badly written it made their eyeballs throw up. Lulz.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Because I have the same reason every other fangirl has on this site. It would be rated MA because of gay porn, instead of E10+. Not to mention Kira/Rixka would be in the game.

I know I would love to play as her in 358/2 days, the crazy psycho with a pointy stick! w00t! How many of you wanna play as her too? Just think of the really weird cutscenes!

ROFL and I would SO make Yen Sid the Muffin Man of Wisdom. All hail his wise muffins from hell. Seriously, they taste like crap. I think he does put crap in them...Lulz.

*falls over and twitches from insane A/N*

ENJOY!

...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...dot dot dot...PENGUINMAN! Lulz. I blame the lack of sleep.

**Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson**

**Note: Apprentice-verse (Friendship not Romance)**

"Over there-oh, granddaughter, come. I would like for you to meet my apprentices." Ansem the Wise guided the stubborn little brunette over to where a small group in white coats stood conversing. The silver-haired one turned when the man with the eye-patch said something to him.

"Master Ansem." Xehanort greeted.

"My granddaughter has come to visit. Kira, these are my apprentices: Xehanort, Dilan, Braig, Even, and Aeleus. But, I daresay, where is Ienzo?"

"In the lab, sir." Even answered. Braig snorted.

"All that little dude will do is work if you let him. He's giving the rest of us a bad name, except for ol' Norty, here."

Ansem looked down at the little girl, who was staring hard at Xehanort.

"Kira? Is something the matter?" Ansem asked. The little girl stuck her tongue out at them.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She pointed at Xehanort and ran off for the large, white manor, her quick bare-footed self using the steep stone barrier on the side of the steps as stairs, her ponytail flapping behind her as they watched in awe as she leap-frogged over a stone ball ornament and kept going.

Kira went careening around a corner, her foot sliding over the slippery marble floor, and crashing into someone coming down the hall with a stack of books and folders. His burdens went flying everywhere, the two crashers groaning. Ienzo picked himself up and brushed off his coat.

"Well, this is all perfect. This place isn't a playground, kid!" Ienzo scowled as he stacked the books back up. He looked over to see the brunette pick a book up by its spine and look at it.

"Woah...this is weird. Is that what a heart looks like?" She asked, pointing at the picture. Ienzo nodded hesitatingly, before snatching the book from her little hands.

"Who are you? What are you even doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Kira! I'm here visiting my grandpa!"

"Kira? Kira Mirage?" Ienzo asked, clarifying her identity. "Master Ansem has told us about you coming to visit, but I pictured you more..."

"Of a nerd?" She supplied, grinning. "Yeah, well, just cause grandpa likes to fool around with chemicals and whatnot, I like to build stuff and swim, and spar with my friends! You probable like books and stuff too, don't you? Don't you ever just cut loose and have FUN? I mean, you can't be that much older than me! You only look Fourteen!"

"Fourteen? Not ten or some other younger age?"

"People mess with you cause you're short, huh?" She asked, taking half his books and waiting for him to lead her to where they were supposed to go.

"How can you tell?" Ienzo asked, actually not minding the brunette some what. True, she was no genius, but as least she didn't make too much of a fool of herself. And she was the old man's granddaughter, so she couldn't be all bad...

"I get the same thing happening to me! Everywhere me and Grandpa go, I get called 'Little Girl' and 'Kid'! Okay, yeah, I'm still young...but I get treated like I'm five or something! It sucks! I'm ELEVEN dammit! Just wait another year, oh yesss...they will pay for their mockery..." Ienzo stared, a little concerned as Kira started cackling lowly, half her face in shadow so he couldn't see the look n her eyes.

"Are you alright? Should I go get Master Ansem?" Ienzo asked, disturbed. Kira snapped her head up towards him and grinned, all innocent, the creepy radiance expelled.

"I'm just fine, Ie! Just looking forward to my birthday! My uncle Daichi said he was gonna get me a real sword! Then Tidus and Wakka will have a reason to be afraid..." Her creepy aura came back as she cackled.

"Friends of yours, I presume?"

"More like future targets." She smiled. Ienzo had to figure out how her 'Creepy' switch worked, and break it so it stayed AWAY from 'Creepy'.

**Haunted- Evanescence**

**Note: WTF? Alright...I'll try my best...**

Rixka turned around quickly, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head, but found the hallway empty.

"Paranoia strikes again." She sighed, going on her way. She felt that feeling burning into her back, but ignored it. It lasted too long for comfort, and instead, took a Dark Corridor to disappear for awhile. She turned around when she felt a slight strangling feeling around her body, to see a flash of silver and both exits closing.

"What the hell?" Rixka yelled, seeing both ends of the 'tunnel' closing in on her.

"No! No! ROXAS-! DEMYX-! ZEXION-! ANYBODY?" She kneeled down, putting her hands around her throat, trying to rid herself of the smothering sensation. The plasmic black tendrils started swarming around her, wrapping themselves around the violet-haired girl.

Soon their was nothing more of her to see. Even the slight glimmer of her paopu necklace had disappeared.

"Zexion, have you seen Rixka anywhere?" Roxas asked, poking her head through the door. Zexion's head popped up and looked at the clock.

"Now that you mention it, XIII, she should've been here by now. Hmm..."

"Should we go look for her? She usually tells someone when she's gonna be gone for awhile."

"That won't be necessary, Number XIII." Saix told them, making him jump as the bluenette just appeared behind him from nowhere. "That rogue Nobody has just been in a meeting with Lord Xemnas. She finally came around to seeing his side of things. She won't be coming back."

"What?" Roxas yelled. "No way! Rixka would never just LEAVE! You said so yourself, she's the Keybearer's Guardian! Why would she leave me behind?"

Zexion had stood up and swept past the two, making sure neither saw him take a few tentative sniffs now and again.

Rixka had yelled her throat bloody, now all she could do was lay there, occasionally wiping away the tendrils of blood coming from her mouth.

'_How long have I been here? Why hasn't anyone found me yet? Here...I'm right here...please, it's so dark...I'm all by myself...please...help me..._'

Finally a white light came from one end of the black tunnel she was trapped in.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Xemnas asked, standing next to her. Rixka sat up slowly, looking at the Superior.

"...Why...?" She rasped. "What's the point...when you of all people know that you won't get your hearts back...? Once you're a Nobody...you can't be a Somebody again..."

"Spoken like that foolish man's granddaughter. If you wish to be free of this prison, then come with me, join the Organization, be as loyal to me as Saix, and stay away from your so-called 'friends'."

Rixka was silent, until she stood, still not looking at him.

"Just...don't leave me alone again...I don't like being by myself."

"Come along, Number XV. The Rogue Guardian." Xemnas told her, leading her out of the Dark Corridor.

Over a week went by. Everyone saw her a distance, but she always left before they could talk to her, always in the company of either Xemnas or Saix.

Roxas finally had enough and snuck up on her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around, unhooding her from the force. What he saw made him back away slightly, gasping.

"Rixka..." Roxas whimpered, and ran off, Rixka staring blankly after him.

"You don't get it, Zexion! Rixka's in trouble! You didn't see her eyes...they were so dark...and DEAD..."

"And why are you coming to me, Number XIII? If she suddenly wants to follow the Superior like a puppy, who are we to drag her away?"

"Zexion, you are lying so much I'm surprised your pants aren't catching on fire."

"One, quit talking like Rixka. Two, once more, why should I care?"

"You like her, don't you?" Roxas asked, innocently.

Zexion, just taking a sip of water, spitted it out at the question.

**TBC**

**Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk**

**Note: Continuation of 'Haunted'. And the song title...jeez, fits with Rixka's phobia, huh?**

Zexion walked along the hallway, cheeks still a little red at Roxas's accusation. She stepped into a hallway occupied by Xemnas and Rixka, and stepped back, spying from around the corner before he was spotted.

"-contact with Number XIII..."

"It wasn't on purpose! He snuck up on me! I didn't talk to him, honest. He ran away."

"Don't let it happen again, XV. Remember our deal."

Rixka's hands gripped into fists. "I haven't forgotten...but playing dirty like that, is just beyond messed up, Manse-Lord Xemnas."

"Hmm. You almost slipped there, XV. Don't let it happen again."

Rixka turned around and started walking towards Zexion's hiding place as Xemnas left via Dark Corridor. As she walked past, Zexion's hand shot out and grabbed Rixka's elbow, pulling her back and against him.

"What did he do to you?" Zexion whispered into her ear, holding her from behind.

"Zexy..." Rixka realized, going lax. "Let go, Zexion. I can't be around you." Rixka ripped herself from him and started walking off. Zexion was persistent, and followed her.

"What did the Superior do to you, Rixka? Why would you start obeying Xemnas now?"

"It's none of your concern." Rixka growled. Zexion sped up and cut her off.

"I am your superior, Number XV. And I order you to stop and tell me what is going on between you and Xemnas."

Rixka glared up at him, Zexion wincing inside at the dead look of her eyes, just as Roxas had said. She acted as if she still had her fire, but it had slowed to embers just for appearances' sake.

"If you don't wanna be around me, then leave through a Corridor." Zexion told her after a long silence. Rixka just looked away, holding herself.

"No...not again...I won't be tricked like that again!" Rixka told him harshly. "It's hell. Pure, unadulterated hell...for it to be used as a prison cell, for someone like me! I was alone for so long...I lost all will to live..."

"Rixka..." Zexion whispered, and drew the cowering girl to him, holding her to his chest as she sobbed.

"I was so scared, Zexy...I really thought I was gonna disappear...nobody came for me for the longest time...I called your name. I screamed it. But you didn't come for me. Why didn't you come for me, Zexion? My jailor had to be my savior...and he was gonna only let me out if I joined the Organization, and become his little lapdog like Saix. He told em to stay away from you, and Roxas, and everyone. I'm so lonely, Zexy. I'm so cold...I hate it! I hate being alone! It hurts, and it's cold and scary..."

Zexion was silent through her tangent, just holding her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Rixka...from now on, just stay with me. Stay at my side every second of everyday. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you are never alone again. You can quit the Organization, and just be yourself again."

Rixka hugged Zexion tighter than he was holding her.

"But...you said you could only stand so much of me a day...that's why I only visit, then leave..."

Zexion shook his head, dipping it down so his nose could bury into her ponytail.

"I'm sorry, Rixka. Please, I need to you feel alive as much as you need me to not be lonely. Your visits are the highlight of my pathetic nonexistence..." Zexion admitted. Rixka just nodded, and the two held onto each other as Zexion took a Dark Corridor into his room, their room.

(Not like that, you pervs XP)

**Welcome To The Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**

**Note: This is disregarding Castle Oblivion. Because I say so. Also, this is, like, eight years in the future. I guess. So that makes Rixka 23, I think? -_-'' How old WAS Zexion in the game? O_o Oi...**

The castle was silent. More silent than it should be, considering every Organization member was grouped in the common room, in varying states of nervousness.

"This child is gonna save us..."

It was a miracle. Somehow, Zexion and Rixka had managed to conceive. And when Vexen checked, he saw the child had a heartbeat. Unlike his parents, the offspring had a heart. When Xemnas found out, you could see the wheels in his head turning.

It scared the hell out of Rixka.

She had left, leaving even Zexion and Roxas behind. It was silent, because they had no idea where she was, and it was her supposed due date. For all Zexion knew, the baby was already born...HIS child. Was it a son? Or a daughter? What did Rixka name it?

Where was she?

Was she coming back?

A week later, a note appeared on Zexion's bedside table, written in the bright orange ink that Rixka was known for. As the note instructed, Zexion left immediately, taking a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town, coming face to face with the violet-haired woman and a small blue bundle.

"Rixka..."

"Hello, Zexy." Rixka smiled. Zexion hugged her, careful of the sleeping infant in her arms. "I brought your son. I didn't name him yet...I wanted you to."

Zexion withdrew from her and used a gloved finger to adjust the blanket to see the cherubic face, fast asleep, his dark purple hair mussed. He tickled the chin until the babe woke, blinking blue eyes slightly, before closing them again in a big yawn and going back to sleep.

"He has Ienzo's...Ian. His name shall be Ian." Zexion decided. "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I went to Hollow Bastion. Since that's where Kira's grandfather was the head researcher, he would have some useful files. I had to make sure I was close enough to Destiny Islands...and Sora, since he hold's half of Kira's heart."

"Where is the other half? And how is it broken in two?"

Rixka shook her head. Motherhood had changed her. Not once had she yelled or cursed. She was actually gentle and calm...

"So far, all we could get as that the heart can be broken through a great emotional trauma. A person can't survive on half a heart, so while half went to Sora, the other half went into a object of great sentimental value, which is my paopu necklace."

"Your necklace...its a remnant from when you were a Somebody, isn't it? No wonder you were so different from the rest of us."

"Because I wasn't a complete Nobody." Rixka grinned. "Imagine that. So what I was feeling for you WAS real. In your face, Zexy!"

Zexion chuckled. "I must get back before they realize I'm gone..." He told her. Rixka nodded, then reached out and grabbed the front of his cloak, yanking him in for a soul-searing kiss.

"My bitch." She murmured, bringing him back in. Zexion pulled away and laid a last chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Keep Ian and yourself safe. I think Xemnas is up to something..."

"Mansex is always up to something." Rixka smirked, waving away the concern. "Don't worry, Zexy. Unless you spill something, they'll never find me! Haha! Stoopid Mansex, thinks he can pull one over on me. Well I pulled one over on him! Revenge is a bitch, man!"

Zexion shook his head at his baby mama's attitude. Some things never changed. Yeah, she was a bit calmer now...but she was still Rixka. Crazy, loud, foul-mouthed, prankster Rixka. He just hoped Ian retained most of his own personality. A male Rixka would not be a good idea.

The thought made Zexion sweatdrop. "Til we meet again, Rixka."

"Bye-bye, my sexy Zexy." Rixka said, watching him disappear into a Dark Corridor. She didn't turn around until she heard a rustling behind her, Leon and Aerith coming out of hiding.

"Satisfied?" Rixka grumped. "He's not a mindless destructive force. He cares."

"She was right, Leon. He made no move at all for the baby's heart." Aerith pointed out, stepping closer to the mother and child. "He even named his son instead of denying his existence."

"Fine. Now let's get going. There's still a lot to do back home."

"Follow the leader!" Rixka called out, falling into step with her escorts.

**..::*OWARI*::..**

It's over! It's all over! It's done! *dies*

Love you all! Hope you enjoyed :D!


	5. Chapter 5

;^; I am so happeh~~! I actually got a PM for a continuation of this fic, despite meeting the 20 song mark. so I'll add another chapter. She (or he *sweatdrop*) goes by the screen name of **I Married A Cat**.

Okay...I don't think I wanna know of what you mean by that name, luv. o_o'

But other than that, all kinds of niceness is coming my way from my lovely reviewers~! **Shattered Glass Memories**, **Ikuto teh kittycat **and **burry and bunny**~! And let's not forget the ever lovely **SilverWings104**~!

I love you guys so much ;^;

Here's an extra chapter! And it was because of this fic...that I realized damn near all of my songs on my mp3 player are freakin depressing o_o

**Wasn't Me- Shaggy**

**(Note: Oh, this one is just LOVELY! X3)**

Rixka knocked on Demyx's door, looking depressed.

Demyx opened the door, surprised. "Rixy? What's up?"

Rixka sniffled. "Zexy just caught me."

Demyx opened the door wider and let the girl in. "What he catch you doing?" He asked, sitting backwards in his chair.

"I don't know how the hell it happened, but he just came in out of nowhere, and caught me creeping with Lexy." Demyx fell out of his chair.

"You were doing WHAT with WHO? Alright, this is simple! Just say it wasn't you!" He grinned.

"Alright. Zexy came and caught me red-handed creeping with the guy next door. Picture this, we were both buck-naked banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget I'd given him an extra key? All this time he was standing there he never took his eyes off me."

"We have locks?" Demyx asked, looking back on his own doorknob. "And I don't know if I wanna picture you two having sex...its just WRONG. Better watch out, or Zexy's gonna kill you."

"But he caught me on the counter."

"It wasn't you!" Demyx went red, trying to ignore her.

"Saw me kissing on the sofa."

"It wasn't you!" He repeated.

"I even had him in the shower."

"It wasn't you!"

"He even caught me on camera!"

"It wasn't you!"

"He saw the marks on my shoulder."

"It wasn't you!"

"Heard the words I told him."

"It wasn't you!"

"Heard the screams getting louder."

"It wasn't you!"

"He stayed until it was over!"

"Oh, god! Stop! I don't wanna know!" Demyx was completely red, and started beating his head against the dresser.

"I've been listening to your reason, but it makes no sense at all! Maybe I should just tell him I'm sorry for the pain I've caused."

"Good idea, just, go! Please!" Demyx went on pushing the slightly puzzled violet-haired female from his room

"Rixka."

The Guardian turned her head slowly at the voice, and faced the Schemer sheepishly. "Eh. Heh heh. Hiya, Zexy..."

"Hmph. Come with me." Zexion grabbed the girl's wrist and started dragging her down the hall.

"Where we going, Zexy?"

"I'm gonna give you a reason for you to stay away from Lexeaus."

Rixka blinked a few times, before grinning and pulling HIM along. "Let's go get that lesson started! Woot!"

**Where'd You Go- Fort Minor**

Rixka stood at the window, looking outside. The castle was empty. Or silent, at least. For some reason, Roxas had fallen asleep, and hadn't woke up in days. And with Zexy at that funky Castle, she was bored, and lonely.

"Zexy...I miss you..." She whimpered. "You've been gone ages, when are you supposed to come home?"

"Zexion, you've been awfully quiet lately." Vexen commented, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"It's because of Rixka?" Lexeaus asked.

"It's none of your concern." The slate-haired male snapped.

"Oh, testy, testy. No need to be so defensive, Zexion." Vexen chided.

"Shouldn't you be in Marluxia's room by now, Vexen?" Zexion retorted. His eyes widened as the other two looked at him weirdly.

"It seems SOMEONE has been spending a little too much time with that nuisance, Rixka."

Zexion turned and left the room, making his way to his own. He pulled the small new age cellular device out of his pocket and flipped it open, dialing a few numbers before holding it to his ear to hear the slight churring tone.

_Did you ever think, that when you eat Chinese, that ain't pork or chicken but a fat Siamese. But the food tastes great, so you don't complain, but that's not chicken in your chicken chow mein-_

"Dah hell?" Rixka looked around when the song started playing before diving into her pocket to retrieve the electronic. "Hello? Zexy?"

"Rixka." Zexion sighed, hearing the female's voice.

"Zexy..." Rixka repeated his name softly, the Schemer sure he could see the big smile on Rixka's face. "How you doing? Marly getting on your nerves yet?"

"We don't see much of the Nobodies from the aboveground levels. It's somewhat tolerable."

"Sounds better than here..." Rixka sighed. Zexion could hear the slight crunch of bed springs. Obviously the violetette had either sat or laid down on their bed. The line was silent for a few minutes, the two just taking comfort in the other's breathing.

"Zexy?" Rixka broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"...I love you."

Zexion smirked. "I know."

"I just wanted to make sure."

**How To Save A Life- The Fray**

"Rixka, we need to talk." Zexion told the violet-haired Nobody. Rixka grinned and bounced into the room Zexion was in, which was the round, white training room.

"What's up, Zexy?" Rixka asked, not noticing him holding his Lexicon.

"Rixka, the Superior has given me orders to exterminate you. Apparently, you are in the way of our progress of uniting with Kingdom Hearts."

"Huh? Zexy...what do you mean, EXTERMINATE me? I ain't going anywhere, and why YOU of all people?"

"It's either leave by your own volition, or be exterminated, Rixka." Zexion told her, his mouth set in a grim line. "...I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Rixka growled. "Congratulations, Zexion. You've given a new meaning to the word 'Heartless'. I don't know what's REALLY going on, but I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You've gotten in the way of our collecting Hearts time and again. You've gotten in Number XIII's way time and again! It's with his Keyblade that we'll finally get hearts, Rixka!"

"I'm his Guardian, Zexion!" Rixka seethed. Zexion crossed the room quickly and pulled her in to suck her soul through her lips.

"Leave behind your cloak."

Rixka looked at him puzzled until he jumped away and flipped open his Lexicon. Rixka growled and summoned Discipline, spear tip out. "Worst possible match-up, Zexion. What was Mansex thinking sending YOU after me. I'm better off going against Saix. Maybe even Marluxia or Lexeaus. But YOU?"

"Better me then anyone else, Rixka!" Zexion retorted, a sphere of stormy black and purple darkness surrounding them, transporting them to the very area they were in before, when Rixka wanted to know who her Somebody was.

_"Can you feel me? Can you hear me? Please, I don't want to be alone!"_

"Zexion! Why here of all places?" Rixka demanded.

"Because it was close to this that you were born, Rixka. Admit it, you wish you could help her, don't you? Because you know that being alone is scary. Being isolated, frightens you and her, doesn't it?" Zexion teased cruelly.

"KIRA!" Rixka called out, going towards the ravenette, until she was cut off by a cloud of the dark plasma that made up their surroundings. Rixka turned to glare and yell at the illusionist, but found him nowhere. She was surrounded by the darkness. "No...no...not this again. NOOO!" Rixka fell to her knees, holding her head as she screwed her eyes tight.

"Dammit..." She growled. "I can't let this get to me...it's an illusion! That's all it is...it's not real...it's not real...IT'S NOT REAL!"

"It's very real, Rixka." Zexion voice flew in all around her, coming from everywhere at once. "This is where you truly belong."

"That's not true, Rixka."

"Huh?" Rixka popped ehr head up at the new voice, so familiar..."Kira..."

"Being alone is scary...but you know the remedy for that. KICK ASS!"

Rixka grinned. "I knew I liked for some reason." She stood up, holding Discipline at the ready. She screwed her eyes shut and concentrated. Shuffling of paper...the pages of the Lexicon...

"THERE!" She cried, flying through the smoky darkness and striking the shocked male, knocking him to the ground. "See you later, Zexion." She grinned, unzipping her cloak and disappearing into a Dark Corridor. Zexion sighed and smirked. So she got it after all.

Such rebellion was always more her nature than his, but now he knew why. It just felt so GOOD. Lying to his Superior about seeing her fade away into oblivion...he would see her again, of course. No doubt about that.

**Boyband- Son of Dork**

**(Note: Oh thank god this song came up! I always wanted to do this one ^^)**

"Woah...dude...your, like...HAWT. Goddamn."

The slate haired male jumped and glared at the ninja-stealthy girl that appeared from behind him. How can someone so loud be so sneaky? She must've been taking lessons from Xigbar...

"Who the hell are you?" Zexion asked, somewhat rudely.

"Name's Rixka, luv!" Rixka grinned, talking in a fake British accent. "I'm filling in for my cousin~!"

"So you're Riku's replacement?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, taking in the tousled violet hair and bright green eyes. "You look nothing alike." He pointed out.

"We get that a lot." Rixka scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Let's go play, yo!" She grinned, barreling into the club. Zexion sighed and popped a couple of ibuprofen.

The two took their places on stage, along with their bassist, Demyx, and the drummer, Axel.

"HIYA AXE! DEM-DEM!"

"RIXKA! YOU MADE IT!" Demyx glomped the violet-haired girl. "ZEXY! DID YOU MEET RIXKA?"

"We met." Zexion deadpanned, taking his place with his guitar. "Demyx, are you sure she can do it? I met Kira, and her voice is horrible."

"OF COURSE SHE CAN!" Demyx vouched. "Rixka's voice is AWESOME~~!"

"If she fails, I'm having both of your heads." Zexion threatened, plain and simple. The two gulped and resumed their positions as the curtain began to ride.

Zexion started off, the others giving the intro for the newcomer. Rixka grinned out to the audience, enjoying the applause.

"_**Boys we've been here for awhile but we've finally got the style, strike a pose and fake a smile, give me Kenny, give me Kyle!**_"

Zexion had to admit, she wasn't that bad. He strayed his eyes from his guitar to see the girl crouched down next to the stage, shaking hands with a couple of the bands' fans.

"_**Now you know the words you fool, Sing along to your own tune, wrote to prove you are a tool, tell your friends you joined a boyband~! Boy~band~!**_"

"WHOO! RIXKA!" Demyx shouted over the din.

"_**Good Charlotte say they like McFly is half their fanbase gonna cry? It's so pathetic, dry your eyes. When you gonna realize? A tune's a tune, I don't know why, the metal heads want us to die. But these days their all under nine, so I'll be fine!**_"

She jumped back from the edge, raising her hand up to the ceiling, belting out the lyrics. A small smirk flitted across Zexion's face. At first, he was completely against letting Rixka substituting for Riku. Especially after meeting Kira...Zexion shivered. He didn't know it was possible to shatter RUBBER until he started singing while she was fixing his busted car.

"_**I get calls from the girls who saw me on the TV, behind my back their saying nasty things about me~~.**_"

Demyx joined in for the next lines, Rixka skipping over to him so the two could act like a couple of snooty girls.

"_**There's the kid who blew it all. I sat next to him in school, everyone thought he was cool~til he quit his job and joined a boyband~~!**_"

Axel busted out laughing at the two, along with half the audience.

"_**Join a boyband, join a boyband. Screw your life up, join a boyband. Kids will hate you, out to get you, ever since you joined a boyband. It's really scary, palms are sweaty, potato guns are armed and ready. Screwed your life up, just like DEMY-**_"

"HEY!"

"_**Ever since you joined a boyband, joined a boyband, joined a boyband, joined a boyband, joined a boyband~!**_"

The band was backstage refreshing after sweating so much under the lights.

"You know, that song is kinda true. I'd be scared to join a boyband too."

"Really? How come?" Axel asked, the other two looking at the only female in the room as well, expecting something deep or personal...

"Because potato guns hurt."

Everyone facefell.

Silly bishies, this is Rixka. Hell will freeze over before she says something psychological-whatever-crap-mumbo-jumbo outside of a angst scene.

**Remember The Name- Fort Minor**

**(Note: Yeah...this one didn't really fit, because this song is angsty, and I want more humor between Zexy and Rixy then angst.)**

Rixka was breathing deep, and hard, her eyes clenched tight.

She concentrated on her target, and breathed slowly and steadily through her nose to keep silent.

She threw herself at her training partner, unleashing a war cry.

"RAAAHHH!"

"Straighten your grip!" The pinkette instructed when Discipline clashed with Graceful Dahlia. Rixka disappeared from sight. Marluxia looked around until he felt a sharp elbow collide with his spine. He swung to counter Discipline, pushing her back through the air. Rixka froze suddenly, dispelling Discipline and grinned. She put a finger to her lips and jumped up to a ledge near the ceiling, next o a stone ornament that nobody knew what it was supposed to be. Marluxia melted into the background himself, intent on seeing some Rixka-brand humor. And more than likely included a certain Schemer.

Listening.

Waiting.

THERE! Footsteps! Not just any footsteps...

the clink of her target's boots...

So close...

closer...

Rixka crouched down from her hiding place.

She summoned Discipline, and held it at the ready to the side and away from her body, sword half out.

1...

2...

3...

She sprang.

"ZEXY~~~~!" She cried gleefully, driving her spear threw the Cloaked Schemer's cloak and into the floor, tackling him to the ground while at it.

"You've gotten better..." Zexion grunted. "Now can you please get off of me?"

"No way, man! You're comfy!" Rixka cooed, nuzzling her head under his chin.

"RIXKA-!" A angered yell rang through the halls, sounding most like Xaldin.

"Remember my name, bitch! Rixka will be back!" She yelled, jumping up and running off away from the voice.

Zexion tried to get up, but tumbled back down from the fact his cloak was still stuck to the floor by Discipline.

"Wait, Rixka!" Zexion threw his hand out, a doomed feeling befalling him when he saw the insane girl was already beyond gone. He already knew from experience that he couldn't free the spear himself. He just hoped it wasn't Marluxia or Demyx to find him...especially after what happened last time. His eyes widened when the scent of roses filled his nose.

"Oh? What is this~? Kekekekeke..." Zexion gulped and looked slowly behind him, to see the very botanist he was dreading. "I really must thank Rixka for this lovely present..."

"Now, Number XI! This doesn't mean anything! Rixka was just messing around, then Number III-!"

Rixka appeared at Zexion's window the next day, seeing a depressed cloud coming from the youngest apprentice.

"Oh, Zexy. Did Marly rape you again?"

Zexion turned chibi and sobbed, a bag of ice appearing from nowhere onto his butt to draw a better picture of the pain.

"Don't ever leave me like that again!" Zexion sobbed, waterfalls coursing down his cheeks.

Rixka sweatdropped. "You're stealing Demy's bit after one of his nights with Xiggy..." She mumbled, her inner-Rixka laughing like a hyena on crack at the adorable picture of first Zexy, then the last time Demy and Xiggy spent the night together...oh the adorable chibi-ness~~!

Rixka couldn't help but jump down from the windowsill and glomp the chibi Zexy.

"Ack! Off of me, woman! Can't you see I'm in pain?"

"You're just so CUTE, Zexy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is the last bonus chapter I'm doing! I mean it! (Or do I...?)

Holy hell... I swear you guys have cameras in my apartment or something. How else did you guys review so damn fast, when Chapter 4 was supposed to be the last one? o.O

And, no, **I Married A Cat**, I'm not doing this until I reach a hundred. That's just madness. *gets kicked into the pit of death* Lulz. 300 reference XD I fully recommend Meet The Spartans. Purely for the comedy, and not for the fact that two buff dudes kiss. Stupid Bara fetish...I'm turning into Zexy! O_O Admit it, he so has a Bara fetish. He's constantly hanging out with Lexy, ain't he?

Thanks to **SilverWings104**, **burry and bunny**, and **I Married A Cat **for reviewing and demanding the Update That Never Was. Lulz.

Disclaimer! Do not own KH. Do not own the songs used. I do, however, own Rixka, Discipline, and this nifty Riku wig I got on sale. Because the dude who owned it tried to turn a Sephiroth wig into a Xemnas wig, but screwed up, and sold it to me. Then I turned it into a Riku wig. Yay for the ever-present silver-haired bishies!

Well, now that the daily dose is stupid is done~ (Thanks for the line MasakoX and Vegeta3986! I love Naruto Abridged. Especially episodes 14, 22, and 24) On with the fic! I wonder if it's possible to make a Kingdom Hearts Abridged...?

**Hero- Skillet**

"ZEXY!" Rixka yelled, coming from nowhere to block Riku's Soul Eater from reaching the frozen Schemer. "Rixka!" Zexion called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Rixka grunted as she pushed Riku back, his feet making little furrows in the dirt from the force. "I refuse to let you die, Zexy! You're mine!" Then she perked her head up, glaring right into the silverette's eyes. "AND I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!"

She flung Discipline, breaking the weapon to weapon confrontation, the islander jumping back to avoid the point of her spear.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"Rixka. The Keyblade's Guardian." She growled out. "And you...you're DEAD!" She yelled, running at him. Riku scowled and went to run her straight on, raising Soul Eater shoulder height, slicing across her shoulder as they passed by each other. Rixka was stunned for a moment, before her sleeve ripped, a bloody gash appearing.

"GAAHH!" She grunted, nearly dropping Discipline in her haste to grasp the injured limb. She turned, glaring at her opponent. "That's not gonna stop me, you bastard."

"Rixka, stop! You'll fade back into darkness!"

"Better that than losing you, Zexy!" She snarled, running at Riku, the silverette bringing up his weapon to deflect Discipline, if she hadn't held it to the side, throwing her weight sideways so she could skid in front of Zexion, thwacking Riku in the ribs.

"Rixka!" Zexion called out, calling Riku's attention back to him.

"Get out of here, Zexy!" She yelled, running forward to hit Riku again. The silverette jumped up and over her to run through Zexion with Soul Eater, the Schemer escaping via a Dark Corridor.

"How dare you..." Rixka growled, her eyes flashing. "How dare you hurt my Zexion! You sonnuvabitch!" She snarled, eyes darkening as she ran to take one last swipe, before disappearing herself.

Rixka appeared in the dark hallway, looking around frantically for any sign of the slate-haired male.

"ZEXION-!"

**Fade Away- 12 Stones**

Rixka sat with her back against the wall, watching Roxas sleep in their shared bed.

He did it. He abandoned the Organization, and not soon afterwards, fought Riku. Twice. The second time, he fought with absolute Darkness, and kidnapped Roxas. She didn't know why he vouched to allow DiZ to accompany Roxas into the fake Twilight Town. Roxas memories were wiped clean, but he remembered her. But as his 'sister', like everyone believed during their time with the Organization.

She looked down at her palm, the very one that held Zexion's face as he faded back into darkness.

She choked down a sob that was threatening to break free. She was such a coward. She ran away.

"Rixka...?" Roxas called out groggily. "Wha'sa matter? Another nightmare?"

Rixka gave him a watery smile. "Yeah...just a nightmare, couldn't go back to sleep. She stood up and looked at Roxas over her shoulder. "I need to go check some stuff out...I'll meet up with ya later..."

"Okay." Roxas said, a little puzzled.

Rixka left their apartment and made her way through the slight forest on the outskirts of town, stopping at the break of the trees in front of the Old Mansion. She turned her back on it and hit it with her back, sliding down to rest on the ground. She lifted her palm so her hand blocked the endless setting sun, looking at her palm. His hands...they were the first to fade. She lowered it to cover her eyes, smirking as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I'm such a fool..."

"How much do you remember?"

The violet haired girl looked up to the side, the black cloaked figure looking down at her, though she still couldn't see his face.

"Of my old self? Or as Kira?" She chuckled weakly. "You're not getting her back. I'm not giving up my existence to someone more foolish then I am."

"Once Roxas goes back to Sora, are you just going to abandon your duties as a Guardian?"

Rixka snarled, jumping up and quick-drawing Discipline to rest against his throat. "You took Zexion away from me. And now you wanna take away Roxas. How much more of my life do you plan to take?" She yelled, tears coursing down her cheeks. She slumped down to her knees in front of him. "I hate you so goddamn much..." She sobbed.

"I deserve your hatred...it's my fault you were even born..." He murmured, stooping down to rest a hand on her head as she broke down.

**Animal I've Become- Three Days Grace**

A loud roar vibrated throughout the castle. Most of the members were wise, and stayed within their rooms.

"Number VI! Control her!" Xemnas ordered, trying to keep Saix calm himself. Somehow, the two had started their beastly transformations, and found their way to each other to start snapping jaws and clawing at each other.

Zexion nodded and put himself between his Superiors and the Guardian, looking into her eyes to see himself reflected in the onyx orbs.

"Rixka!" He tried to keep her attention on himself, grabbing her shoulders and pulling to turn her away from Saix. "Rixka!"

The violet-haired Nobody snarled and snapped her neck back to Saix, attempting to spring herself at him, if Zexion hadn't grabbed her large, leathery wings and pulled. His grip nearly tore through the thin skin between the bones, but she paid no heed to the discomfort.

"I. WILL. DESTROY. HIM." Rixka snarled, biting off each word.

"Rixka, stop it! This isn't you!" Zexion yelled, running around her enlarged form. "Superior!" He turned to the silver-haired Nobody. "We have to call Number XIII back! I can't attempt to control her alone!"

Rixka gave out a pathetic mewl of a growl. The Schemer turned back to the slowly shrinking beastly form of the Guardian.

"Rixka, listen to me. You have to stop. This is hurting your body!"

Rixka made a quiet growling sound, and screwed her eyes shut, wincing and grunting as her wings were pulled back into her body.

"Zexion..." Rixka gasped out. Then reached out and swiped him aside, the slate-haired male slightly dazed from hitting the wall so hard. Rixka, or what was left of Rixka, roared and swatted away Xemnas, bringing her jaw to lock around Saix's throat. The beast known as the Luna Divider brought a massive claw-laden hand and brought it down across her face, by accident or chance, Zexion had no idea, making Rixka let go in favor of bringing a hand to her face, uncertain of the damage.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Saix snarled, knocking Rixka over. The violet Nobody growled and sprang at the blue-haired male, knocking him down in turn, creating gashes down his bare chest from her claws.

"RIXKA, STOP!" Zexion yelled, running and latching his arms around the Nobody's neck, her bristling mane tickling his face when he dug it into the back of her neck. "You have to stop!" Rixka froze, catching onto Zexion's scent.

"Zex...y..." Rixka murmured, whining like a kicked dog as she got off of Saix, backing away until she fell to her knees, Zexion standing over the shrinking female, his arms still locked around her neck. She reached up and grabbed his arms. "Help...me..."

**Little Girl- Death by Insanity**

**(None of you would know this song, since this is a song my cousin wrote for his band. They only got a demo so far, and I borrowed it so I could put it on my player. It was a lullaby or something for my baby sister. Those two are so close, loves her to bits. So I tried to do this, putting my cousin in Zexy's place, and my baby sister in Rixka's (minus the language and love of unorthodox bedtime stories *sweatdrop*) I tried to keep to it as much as possible, and I think I did a pretty damn good job)**

Zexion watched from the window of their room as Rixka was running around Marluxia's garden like a little child. In fact, she WAS a little child. An accident in Vexen's lab caused that, so now there was a five-year-old Rixka running around. A girlish screech came from the garden. Marluxia had come out to see little Rixka had ripped up nearly all of his orchids so she could make a flower wreath for her hair.

"AUNTIE MARLY!" Rixka yelled, trying to shake the man back to consciousness. She never did believe everyone who told her that the pink-haired man was indeed male.

No self-respecting MAN had pink hair. Unless he was gay or a chronic cross-dresser. Which everyone knew he was the first, and Zexion had a sneaking suspicion he was also guilty of the second.

"Rixka!" Axel called. The little Nobody dropped Marluxia's head hard and ran to her 'Uncle Axe'. Just to jump up and kick him in the face.

"Hey! What the hell, kid?"

"WANT ZEXY, BITCH!" The little girl pouted, her cheeks puffed up. "WANT HIM NOW!"

"Is that antidote ready?" The illusionist asked, appearing in Vexen's lab with the little girl in tow, the child in question happily munching on a cookie as she looked around, her hand grasped firmly in her beloved Zexy's hand.

"I told you before, Zexion. I don't know the exact chemicals that were used, so I have to go by trial and error. If it hasn't worn off, I should have it ready within the week." The old man sighed, irritated that the insane brat had dared mess around in HIS lab.

"Zexy...sleepy, dammit..." Rixka pulled on his cloak, looking up at him with droopy eyes. Zexion sighed. This was gonna be a long week.

"What shall we read?" He asked, looking along his private bookshelf in their room. One that he forbid Rixka from placing any manga on.

"CURSE OF THE ROBO-ZOMBIE-VAMPIRES!" Rixka cheered loudly, waving her arms happily. She was almost swimming in the jersey Rixka had used as nightclothes, the neck showing off a little broad shoulder, when she was...older. Though, now that he properly studied the little girl, it seems Rixka wasn't all that much taller than her five year old counterpart. That fact made him chuckle. She hadn't grown more than two feet, giving her the appearance of a twelve-year-old, even though she was nearly seventeen.

"Alright then." Zexion humored her. "I don't believe I have that book, so why don't you tell it to me?"

"Lay down, lay down!" Rixka called, jumping up to pull him over to their bed.

He listened to her high, childish voice as she told him the...slightly gory...fairytale she made up, until he realized her words were slurring.

"Finish tomorrow. Time for sleep." He told her, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She snuggled against him and fell asleep, Zexion following shortly after.

Some time during the night, he awoken, feeling a slight tingling against his bare leg, and a familiar hand warming his side. He blinked his eyes blearily, and looked over at Rixka, to see her head resting against his shoulder (She was a cuddle-monster when she slept. Something she fully denied when awake) He pulled the blankets up to peer underneath, to see her legs nearly reaching her shins, instead of his knees. She was back to normal.

"Rixka." He shook her. "Rixka, wake up!"

"Meefrrr..." She grumbled, her eyes opening a slit. "Rixy sleepy, dammit. Wuh'?"

"You're back to normal. Are you in pain?" He asked. "He couldn't really tell from her voice, as she always sounded like that when tired. Even referring to herself in the third person.

"'M fine. Sleep." She grumbled. Zexion smirked and laid down, holding her closer so he could feel the slight thrumming her necklace gave off against his chest.

"Welcome back, Rixka." He murmured against her head.

**The Last Night- Skillet**

"My heart is telling what to do, please allow me to do what it says." Ansem pleaded with the worried mouse king. Mickey attempted to go to him, but Riku held him back.

"His heart's decided. We can't change that." Riku told him. The small group looked over as the vacuuming sound that a Dark Corridor made, Xemnas appearing. Rixka slipped between Sora and Kairi, turning herself into a barrier between him and the Superior.

"I was wondering, who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look- here you all are. How convenient for me. Rixka. I expected as much. Wherever Roxas is, you're sure to be close by. And once more, you seem to be the Outsider looking in..."

"On my own terms." Rixka told him harshly, her teeth bared in a feral growl.

"Of course." Xemnas smirked.

"Rixka, what's going on?" Sora asked, confused.

"...that's for another time." Rixka looked at him over her shoulder. "It'll have to wait for a little while longer."

Ansem the Wise called to the group. "Riku! You know what to do! King Mickey, my friend. Farewell."

The machine overloaded, filling the area with a bright light, Riku pulling the group so he caught the brunt of the explosion, Rixka wrestling out from it to pull Sora down.

"_Rixka..._" The violet nobody opened her eyes to a dark void, unlike the Corridors, but complete and total darkness. "_Rixka._" Her eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"Zexy?" She called, turning quickly when she heard something behind her, to show the slate-haired Nobody.

"_I wanted to say goodbye._" Zexion told her, coming to her so his arms could envelope the smaller form to him. "_This is the last time...but I'll be there, if you need me._"

"What...I don't understand..."

"_Ansem the Wise's machine, it's putting your heart back into you. The half sealed in your necklace, and the half in Kira's friend_."

"NO! Zexy, I don't want to, dammit! I'm not letting go! You and me, forever! If I go back into Kira, I'll be alone, all inside of her!"

Zexion shook his head. "_Not true. I'll be with you. This is the last time, you'll ever be away from me. When Kira is unconscious, you will awaken here, to be with me._"

Rixka looked up, moving aside his 'emo bangs'. "I love you."

Zexion smirked. "I know."

The girl woke to someone shaking her, yelling her name.

She groaned and lifted ehrself to her hands and knees, blinking bright teal eyes.

"Sora...? What...?" She was nearly knocked over when the three islanders grouped hug, Riku now back to normal, albeit taller and with longer hair.

"Kira, you're alright!"

Riku and Sora looked over at Mickey for an explanation.

"Well, Ansem did say anything could happen."

"But what happened to Rixka?" Sora asked, looking around.

Riku smacked Sora over the head playfully. "Sora, Rixka was Kira's Nobody. Somehow, the blast gave Kira back her heart."

"Ugh." Kira rubbed her temples. "And I swear to god, if I don't get an extra-charged mocha in the next ten minutes, one of you fuckers are gonna DIE."

The islanders gulped, Riku chuckling. "Yeah, Kira's back alright. Welcome back." He brought her in for another hug, of just the two of them. Sora and Kairi watched the two from the side. "I'm sorry, Kira."

"Shove your apology up your ass and get me a friggen coffee, yo." She laughed. Pushing back from the silverette and picked up the neon orange spear that was left behind, somehow.

She smiled down at it softly, deciding not to tell the others of her Nobody's memories. Neither of them were alone, anymore.

"Riku..." She called. The silverette looked at her, curious, then toppled over from the blur of black and blue. "I'm not letting you go ANYWHERE, anymore." Riku chuckled. "Agreed. Let's not disappear from each other anymore."

"Damn straight, bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I admit it. I REALLY missed doing this, so I decided to add one last chapter. Unless I miss it again. For all I know, I'll keep it going until I hit a hundred like **I Married A Cat** tried to con me into doing.

I'm currently working on the sequel to 'Kingdom Bitches' which covers the events of Chain of Memories. I'mma gonna call it 'Kingdom Nyquil' so keep an eye out for it!

Chapters 5 & 6 of 'Free and Confined' is slow, but they're definitely coming. I'm finally adding some plot. And more Crossdressing!Sasuke.

Andy says Hi, and asks that you keep an eye out for us at IkasuCon in Fort Wayne, Indiana this July! Andy's gonna be Itachi Uchiha. I'm trying to decide between Riku and Zexion. Maybe Sora. Not sure yet...OrgXIII!Sora! Wait...wouldn't that be Roxas? Fuck. I don't wanna be Roxas. Oh well, I'll figure something out. If I can't make up my mind, I'll just be Rixka! w00t! I look awesome in my purple wig :D Maybe I'll make Andy be Kira if I'm gonna be Rixka :D

Anyway, here ya go! The reunion chapter of 20 Song Drabble...it needs a new name. Can anyone think of one?

I'm trying to think of Rixka's theme song, and one of them up for consideration in the last song of this chapter, Real Sugar Baby. I've also thought of Kryptonite and Hero, too. Though I think Hero is more Kira than Rixka. Especially when poking fun at her shortness. Someone I work with actually asked me how short she is, since I make several references to her midgetness. Basically, let's say that if Kira drove in America legally, she'd need a booster seat. So since Rixka is three inches taller (Dunno why, she just is, most likely to furthr Kira's torment at being short as fuck), that would make the Remant-Nobody exactly 5' 1". Yup. Haha Rixka, I made you suck XD -is shot by Rixka fangirls-

Also, with the fact that the last bit of Chapter 6 was the very end of both Zexion AND Rixka, this is just random stuff, going back to no particular order, though that's a given, yes?

That and theres some RikuxKiraxSora trash going on here too.

And a lot might not make any sense, but only because you don't live in my head.

When I get the right programs downloaded, I'm gonna try to make a Kingdom Hearts flash game starring Rixka and Kira, because those two REALLY need to be in Kingdom Hearts, kinda when Akane-sama made that Death Note game, Poisoned (If you haven't played it YOU NEED TO cursedmoons(dot)com GOOO THEERREEE). When it's all set, I'm gonna toss it on deviantART or something. Find the password to my old website and update it. Cuz, holy HELL I haven't updated that thing since I was sixteen! Back when I was all 'Sailor Moon and Powerpuff Girls are the epitome of EPICNESS'. Yeah. I'm keeping ym Sailor Moon shit. It took me forever to get all that up :(

Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Lucky Star, .hack/ series and Axis Powers Hetalia!

Sorry about the beyond long AN.

Cheers!

**Dance With The Devil- Breaking Benjamin**

**(Doesn't exactly fit the song, but I did my best. Thought it was perfect at the time)**

Kira stood up straight, looking around the black void...strange...she'd been here for so long, but she kept herself asleep.

"Kira." The ravenette turned sharply, the voice startling her. Behind her stood the Organization member that locked her away.

"It's you...Zexion, right? What do you want?"

"Your help." He didn't beat around the bush. "It's your Nobody, Rixka. As we speak, she and your friend Riku are fighting. Both are using obscene amounts of Darkness, trying to outdo each other, that their bodies are weakening. It's happened to Riku before, but if it were to happen to Rixka..."

"Not only would she disappear, but so would you." Kira figured it out.

Zexion nodded. "As well as you." He clarified. "The last threads of my consious are embedded in her Darkness, and you are locked inside her body, containing the half of a heart she still holds."

"Why are you telling me all this? Why wake me up?" She demanded. "Why even put me in here in the first place, you fucker!"

"Because you would've disappeared permanently if I hadn't. Now if you're done answering questions, I need your help. Unless you don't care if you disappear."

"I don't." Kira muttered, turning her back. "When I lost my heart, it was to continue my last duty, and it was to create a Nobody to protect the Nobody of the Keyblade Master until they reunite. After that was done, it was over. I no longer exist. Now let me return to my eternal sleep."

"I don't believe you. Nor do I understand. You contradict everything us Nobodies are. We want to exist, we fight to exist. You just want to throw yours away."

"I'm not throwing mine away. I gave it up willignly to protect my special people. It's a thing called 'Love', which is why Rixka is fighting so hard, is still fighting so hard. She fought to avenge your death, she fought to help Roxas escape from the Organization, now she's fighting Riku to protect Roxas. If it was reversed, it would be the same as I would do. I'd avenge Riku's death. I'd fight to help Sora to escape and then to keep him alive. Me and Rixka are the same. So if she is willing to give up her existence, then who am I to stand in the way of that, if I would do the same?" Kira held her arms out, a peaceful smile on her face.

Zexion was silent for a moment, frowning as he stared down at the black ground. "Fortunately, I am not you, Guardian. Would you still do it if your beloved Riku was tied to your consious? To protect Sora?"

"Would it matter?" Kira countered. "It's Rixka's choice."

"Does Riku even know you are within her?" That made Kira freeze for a second.

"...I don't know. He knows she is my Nobody...so maybe...he knows I don't belong anymore. I did my dance with the devil, I no longer exist completely. And if i can't completely exist, then what's the point? When Roxas goes back to Sora, he still won't be completely whole. He could become undone. You seem to underestimate everything my grandfather, your master, has figured out about the Heart. You morons, led along by the your ringleader, who is your own devil. Xehanort doomed you all to wander in oblivion. He never intended to return your hearts to you. It was all a LIE. And you believed every bit to it, because you had nothing to hang onto. You had nothing for your life to give purpose to...or maybe that's why you clung to me, then Rixka? We gave your life meaning? I've had enough. I'm going back to sleep..."

Kira disappeared withing the tendrils of Darkness, leaving behind the astonished and confused Nobody.

He dropped to his knees as he watched Kira leave, seeing the dark tendrils carress her as she sunk into them...as if they were pure comfort to her.

"No...Kira! Wait! You have to save Rixka! YOU HAVE TO!" He lifted a hand up to his face in wonder, bringing it back to see the drop of moisture on his glove.

"Water? How did water get on my face...?" He stood up and attempted to get through the cloud of black that still stood there, but hardened into walls against him. "Kira! What were you to Ienzo! Tell me!"

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These)- Marilyn Manson **(How many of you like the Eurythmics version better?)

_"Zexy, when we get your heart back, will you tell me that you love me?" Rixka asked, turning underneath the blanket of their bed. The slate-haired male opened his eyes to give her a piercing gaze. Zexion scooted slightly closer to rest a palm on the slight curve of her belly._

_"This, itself is too remarkable for words. That our child has a heart himself, despite his parents owning no heart and the other only half of one...I swear to you, my Amazon. When we unite with Kingdom Hearts, the first thing I will do is tell you that I love you. And it will MEAN something."_

_"It means it now, because you feel the echo. And if you feel the echo that strongly, how will the original feel?"_

_Zexion nodded slightly. "True. For a spaz, you are smarter than you lead others to believe, Rixka. Now you should sleep. Staying up like this is not good for Najika."_

_"Or Ian." Rixka added stubbornly._

_Zexion chuckled. "We'll find out in another month, with that machine of Vexen's."_

_Rixka nodded and got comfortable, nestling her head under his chin._

Rixka jolted up from the memory-dream, gasping, a lithe hand cupping over her normal belly, no baby bump to be found. A solitary tear fell down her cheek as she looked out the window, ignoring her groggy brother as he got up somewhat to look over at Rixka questioningly.

"Rixka, it's still early. What's the matter?" He groaned

The violette gulped in air, trying to choke down the sob so she wouldn't need to worry her brother-figure unecessairly.

"...Dream...I'm fine, Roxas." She said lowly, crawling over him to the floor to get rid of her sweat-soaked nightshirt.

"If you're fine, then why are you getting dressed?" He shot back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Going for a walk. Go back to sleep."

Outside, she looked up at the timeless sunset, watching it as she beat the familiar path to the top of the clock tower.

"Zexion...what was that? Was I really...gonna be a mom? Was that what was gonna happen if you hadn't faded?"

"Rixka."

The violette didn't even turn at the voice of the cloaked figure that appeared behind her.

"When I was put into this cell with Roxas, what did DiZ and Namine do to my memories?" She asked, not even beating around the bush.

"What did you dream of this time?" Riku asked. Obviously this conversation wasn't the first of its kind.

**Into The Night- Santana ft. Chad Kroger **

"C'mon, Zexion! It's YOUR party! Why aren't you celebrating!" The boisterous redhead shouted, clapping an arm around the sullen male. Zexion ducked under the contact and scooted away from the redhead.

"Because, AXEL, I don't find pleasure in being inebriated until I've forgotten my own name, or the resulting headache the next morning."

"Lea' 'im 'lone Axe-elle~!" Demyx giggled, practically bending across the tabletop to his boyfriend's pleasure. Xigbar didn't waste a second to plunge his hand into the blonde's underwear, resulting in a loud squeak from the blonde.

"Why am I even here? Where's Kira?" He directed the question at the silver-haired male next to Axel. He shrugged.

"Took off with Kairi and Sora somewhere."

The lights dimmed suddenly and music started to pulse.

"Alright~! Entertainment!" Axel hooted in excitement.

Girls from surrounding tables (and some...FLAMBOYANTLY gay guys) got up and crowded on the dance floor.

"I give her a 6." Axel motioned to a particular violette, dancing wth the ravenette Zexion was just asking about.

"Who's that?" Demyx asked, squinting. "Looks like she knows Kira really well."

"Must be her new lover." Xigbar shrugged, busying himself with twin fleshy globes.

The violette finally turned her head in their direction, resting them on the slate-haired male. She said somehting to Kira and started sa-shaying their way, hands on her hips as she stood in front of Zexion.

"Wanna dance, handsome?" She asked, then grabbed his hand and dragged him off after a second of him just staring at her.

They were swallowed by the crowd, where she pressed close to him. Zexion gulped slightly when the girl looked UP at him. (He wasn't used to that. She WAS pretty short) A hammering in his chest started as he watched her move, not even trying to keep up with her until she grabbed his hand and put it around her waist as she moved against him, grinding.

It went on for hours, though it seemed only a few minutes to the scientist.

"You can move too, ya know." She chuckled, grabbing his hips and making him grind her in turn. Zexion's face was beet red when they finally emerged from the crowd for drinks.

"Not bad, lover boy." She praised as she leaned against the bar. "They call me Rixka. What's your name?"

Zexion spluttered a bit. They danced like THAT, and she didn't even at least get his name from Kira!

"Zexion..." He murmured, sipping on his beer. Rixka grinned and snatched up her margarita.

"So, Zexy...my place or yours?"

**(Rixka is such a little whore ;D)**

**Scars- Limp Bizkit**

"Aren't you underage?" Riku asked, walking into the kitchen to see Rixka sitting at the table with a hand wrapped around a half-full bottle of scotch. She looked up at him blearily.

"Aren't you supposed to be kissing my ass?" She snarled, taking a long swig. Well, she would've if the alcohol hadn't disappeared. She looked around to see it securely in Riku's grip.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded. "You've been like this since you came here, and it's not productive at all!"

"Heh. Don't you dare tell me you didn't take up anything dangerous when you lost Kira and Rixka. I was there, you almost let yourself get killed when my Zexy impersonated Sora."

Riku looked away. "This still won't help matters." He dumped the bottle in the sink, to Rixka's dismay and agitation.

"You have any idea how much munny that costed!" She groaned, flopping over back of her chair, giving Riku a glimpse of a angry scar that climbed up her neck. He reached forward and grabbed the collar, pulling it down to see that it trailed down over where her heart should've been.

"A gentlemen would ASK for the lady to take off her clothes. This is sexual harrassment." Rixka growled.

"Where did you get this wound?" He demanded. "And who healed you?"

"Tch. I did that. When Zexion faded away, so I could put the half of Kira's heart I held inside, so I could fully feel the loss. I'm not healed, that's why it's infected. I hope it kills me."

Riku grabbed her collar and lifted her from the chair. "You said you'd help bring Kira back! If you died, so would any chance of us getting her back! You promised, you damned Nobody!"

"I lied." Rixka smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" She taunted, cocking her head so some of her loose hair covered her eye, reminescent of Zexion. Riku shuddered slightly and dropped her, taking the moment to reach into the depths of the cloak and throw a potion on her.

Rixka spluttered and looked stricken as she pulled down her shirt to see the wound closing, though a slight scar remained.

"You bastard!"

"I'm not lettign you destroy yourself. Don't misunderstand, it's because I want Kira back. You mean nothing to me otherwise."

Rixka scoffed and stood up, swaying slightly from the inebriation. "I'm taking my leave, Sir Royal Dickface. I'm gonna go play hide and seek with some Heartless. After all, isn't that what you wanted Sora and Kira to do?"

Equal stings on both sides. Riku winced but let her go with only one warning.

"Don't die."

"Don't tell me what to do." She spat and left.

**Real Sugar Baby- (no idea)**

That tootsie pop had to go, that was all that needed to be known. Somehow, she won a bet against Luxord, and her prize was a sack of blueberry tootsie pops that she had been savoring for the last two days, driving Zexion crazy.

Basically, his girlfriend constantly looked like she was giving the damn sucker a blowjob!

Xaldin, Xigbar, and Axel took turns picking on the young scientist when they saw him throwing death glares at the candy. Though, they too had disturbing looks on their faces when she was around.

The next day, Rixka looked under their bed to grab the sack of suckers she stowed, to find it gone.

"ZEXY~~! Someone jacked my shit last night!" She shouted, freaking out.

Zexion smirked at the proclamation. No blueberry suckers to distract her from him...

the first thing on the list, was to remind her just HOW LONG she had ignored him. REvenge, you might say, for teasing him as she had.

**(If you get the innuendo of a BLUEBERRY sucker, and the fact that to everyone else, it looked like she was 'fixing' it, you'd get why Zexion was beyond frickin jealous. (Not that he'd say so, after all, JEALOUSY is an emotion) Lulz.**

**Rixka is awesome, yo. Sex, fighting, and candy make up 89% of who she is ;)**

**the other 11% is Kira. Who likes angsting, cussing, and saying retarded shit just to see the look on peoples faces. (Take 'Kingdom Bitches' for example. During one of the lovely flashbacks, when she told Sora and Kairi that Riku knocked her up.)**

**In your review, tell me which one you're most like! **

**Me, I'm actually more like Kira...believe it or not. Andy says that during Rixka's serious scenes that he's more like her. **

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
